Damn Those Portals!
by mangoandshibee
Summary: What happens when two modern teen witches find a portal that takes them 30 years back to Britains finest wizarding school? Pure Madness of course! Oh the drama! R&R please, any flames will be used to make Sirius hott n sweaty.
1. Quakin' Shakin' Pettigrew

"Mr.Pettigrew since you have been paying such great attention, perhaps you would like to demonstrate to the class how to transform an object into a portkey?"Professor McGonagall glared at the short, fair haired boy.

Said boy gulped nervously "W-Well Professor hadn't you better get someone who knows more about-"

"No." McGonagall snapped.

"But Professor!"

"Now Mr. Pettigrew!"

Peter cringed and nodded. "Go get 'em mate." Sirius snickered, giving Peter a slap on the back that nearly sent him toppling to the front of the room.

Poor Peter was quite at a loss, standing in front of the class and having no idea what to do. "Go Ahead Mr. Pettigrew." The Proffessor said.

Peter shot a pleading look at his friends. James and Sirius were in fits of silent laughter at their friends predicament. Remus sighed and shook his head, knowing very well where this was going. Peter glanced at McGonagall, who was looking at him expectantly, rolled up his sleeves, pulled out his wand, and took aim at the goblet that was about to become a portkey- he hoped. "C-C-commutatus Amystis!"

The goblet on the table began to shake violently, as did the rest of the room. Objects from shelves and cupboards were sent flying across the room, smashing on the floor, and students clung to their desks fro dear life. This was too much for Peter who had turned a pale green color and promptly fainted.

A/N-Well I (Shibee) wrote this chapter. I only posted one just to see how well it would go over. If you like it review and i'll post some more. R&R please!!


	2. Come Here Little Froggie!

In a small town in Canada two teenage witches hopped off of their broomsticks and started walking along. Gabrielle, the oldest, was about medium height. She had long wavy black hair and violet eyes. Mandy was the youngest. Although she was younger than her friend Gabrielle, she was taller. She had long layered blonde hair with pink tips and icy blue eyes.

"I'm bored" Gabrielle said with a sigh. "Me too" Mandy said , passing her broomstick back and forth between both hands.

Moments later, an owl swooped down with a newspaper in it's razor sharp talons. Mandy looked at the front page. "Hey Gabby, check this out!" Mandy said indicating toan article on the front page.

"_It has been found that wizards all over the world are being transported back in time by portals. It is unknown where these portals are located so please be careful with what you do_." Gabby read aloud. "Ha, that's ridiculous. Portals? I didn't think there was such a thing." She scoffed.

Gabby threw the paperon the ground. "Let's go for a walk" Mandy suggested. "Then maybe we won't be so bored." Gabby shrugged. "It's worth a shot" she said.

They placed their brooms by a tree and walked up a road until they reached a small pond. Mandy shrieked when she almost stepped on a frog and it hopped into the water. Gabby put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet, I'm going to try and catch the bugger!"

Mandy watched intently as she leaned closer to the pond. "Gabby, be careful! Don't fall in!" But it was too late for the warnings. Gabrielle started to tilt forward and Mandy grabbed hold of her shirt. But unfortunately Mandy wasn't prepared to pull her equal weight back to land, and they both fell into the pond.

Everything started to go hazy as they felt them self shifting andfalling forwards. They landed with a dull thud on a hard wooden surface.

A/N- Mango-dah.. brain cramp Shibee- What Mango is trying to say is that she wrote this chapter and is extremely proud of it. pats head Good Mango. R&R man.


	3. Ow My Bum!

"_I can't feel my legs"_ This thought registered in Gabrielles mind and she blinked slowly, trying to make out the blurry shapes. She heard a pained groan andthe weight on top of her shifted slightly. "Can you get off of me?" She asked, trying to wriggle free.

"No, it hurts too much to move." Mandy whined.

"Get Off!" Gabby growled, punctuating the end of her sentence with a forceful push that sent Mandy crashing onto the floor with a squeak of pain. Gabrielle peered over the edge of the table at her friend."Sorry." She mumbled. Gabrielle slid off the table and stood on shaky legs. "Come on."She pulled Mandy up.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." Mandy groaned and rubbed her sore bottom.

"You think you'll be bruised, you landed on top of me!" A voice grumbled, causing them both to look down at the floor where Mandy had fallen. A slighty dumpy blonde boy was lying crumpled on the stone.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" Mandy apologized and quickly offered him a hand up. By now the class had deemed it safe to come out from underneath their desks and were staring open mouthed at the young two witches.

"Good going Pete eh?"Sirius murmered, elbowing James in the side.

"Well this certainly is unexpected." McGonagall said, finally regaining her voice."Return to your seats and continue working." She ordered the class, and then turning to the two girls and Peter, said "You had better come with me to the Head Masters office." Peter opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off "Yes you too Mr. Pettigrew as this all seems to be your fault." He closed him mouth and sighed. This was just not his day.

A/N -Shibeewrote this one eh? It's all whoosh and stuff. haha R&R


	4. To The Office We Go

They followed McGonagall in silence, the only sound the clicking of Gabrielles heels on the stone floor. "Where exactly are we?" Mandy whispered. Gabrielle shrugged. The castle seemed like an endless maze and they turned around so many corners that Mandy felt her head would fall off, she would never be able to find her way around by herself.

They came to a stand still as McGonagall stopped abruptly in front of a gargoyle statue. "Password?" it asked. "Sherbert Lemon" McGonagall said and the gargoyle stepped aside revealing a moving spiral staircase. The four of them stepped on one at a time.

McGonagall opened the door at the top to reveal a circular office that was empty. "Take a seat" she ordered and conjured up three straight back chairs. They all sat down and the Professor left the room.

"She couldn't have conjured something a little more comfy?" Gabby complained. Mandy nodded in agreement and shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. Peter was nervous and fidgety. Mandy turned to Gabrielle. "He's obviously never been in here before, or the Head Master must be really scary." she said. Gabrielle grinned.

They sat in the office for quite some time before McGonagall entered followed by a wizard with a long silvery beard. The old wizard sat down in the squishy chair on the other side of the desk and folded his hands.

'Of course he gets the comfy chair,' Mandy thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

The old man smiled at the three of them and adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "Mr. Pettigrew, would you mind telling me exactly what occured to make you end up in my office?" he asked kindly.

Peter bit his lip and nodded. " I was trying to turn a goblet into a portkey Head Master, like I was told, and then these two appeared out of nowhere," he said simply. "And then McGonagall sent us here." "Professor McGonagall," the old man corrected him.

He sighed and turned to the two girls. "And I should like to hear your side of this story," he said, looking over at Gabrielle.

A/N- Mango wrote this one! she's not here right now so I have the honor of thanking all you lovely reviewers!

Lily - puts on took Yes Canada does kick ass, eh? (I might be a little biased though) XD

Courtney- Spiffy huh? 3 the word . . just thought I should tell you 'cause you might like to know? o.O thanks for the compliment

Mandy - Yeah we picked the name Mandy just for you . . hehe yes we were worried about the original characters bein' a bit out of whack so thanks for the reassurance

Penny- Ahh Pen-Pen .. tryin' to sound all proffesional and stuff thank you for reviewing first (though I had to beg rawr) wuv you 3

muwha!

Thank you soooo much for reviewing we love to hear from you so keep it up!!!


	5. Crazy Conversations With Hats

Gabrielle took a deep breath and began "Well..I was bending over to catch a frog and then well fell on a table." Mandy stared at her. "What? That's what happened isn't it?"Gabby said defensively. "But it just sounds so..." "Stupid?" "Yes that would be the word."

"And you have no idea of how you came to be here?"Dumbledore questioned. They both shook their heads in reply. He sighed and leaned slightly over his desk, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "Well, it seems a complete mystery as to how you arrived here, but we can only assume it is for a purpose. And until we can find a way to get you home you are quite welcome to stay here."

"What are you saying?" Mandy asked. Instead of answering, Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to a cupboard where the door stood ajar. He pulled an old battered hat from the top shelf and placed it on the desk in front of the girls. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Dumbledore smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

Gabrielle stared at the hat blankly."_Is that supposed to mean something?"_

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Professor I am sure you are anxious to return to your class, which if I am correct contains Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." McGonagall nodded curty, and swept out of the room. Peter rose out of his chair, ready to leave as well. "Not you Mr. Pettigrew. I have plans for you." Peter gulped and sank back down into his chair.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the girls. "This is called a Sorting Hat. It decides which house to place you in." He explained. "You simply have to place it on your head and it will do the rest. Which of you will go first? You perhaps..Ms..?" He looked at Gabrielle.

" Valentine." She supplied. Dumbledore nodded. " Well, Ms. Valentine, if you would be so kind." He picked up the hat and placed it on her head.

Gabrielle giggled as the over-large hat dwarfed her head and fell over her eyes. "Hmmm...a new student ? Where to put you?" Gabrielle was startled at the sudden sound of the voice. "Ravenclaw perhaps...or maybe not." "_Put me some place nice."_Gabby thought, feeling ridiculous for having a conversation with a hat. "Someplace nice eh? Well you have plenty of courage you'd be good in..GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, before being swept off her head and placed onto Mandy's.

Gabrielle smiled as seconds later, the hat called out Gryffindor once again, and Mandy's grinning face appeared. "Well now that you are sorted, it would be useful to know the way to your Common Room."Dumbledore smiled."That, Mr. Pettigrew, is where you come in. You are to act as a guide for the girls until they feel comfortable enough to find their own way. A highly suitable punishment since it seems to be your fault they are here in the first place." Peter nodded, relieved at not having a worse punishment. " Let's go then." He said and walked to the door, happy to be getting away from the office.

A/N - The longest chapter yet!! YAY! Shibee wrote it. Man I seem to always be writing these authors notes. I have to make Mango write some runs off to beat Mango with a stick and some bacon


	6. Soaked By A Poltergeist

Peter led them down many hallways and up some stairs. Shockingly a staircase moved and the two girls' eyes widened in surprise. They held on until it stopped. Peter sighed and turned around. "Come on, it looks like we're going to have to take the long way."

Mandy didn't think there could possibly be a 'long way' considering all the walking they had done. Mandy was tired and just wanted to sit down again, and judging by her face, Gabrielle was thinking the exact same thing.

They walked down a darker hallway with many dust covered statues and a poltergeist bouncing off of the walls. "_Wait, a poltergeist bouncing off of the walls?"_ Mandy thought. She did a doubletake and found that her eyes weren't misleading her.

Peter hunched down. "Just what I need to make my day. First two girls fall on top of me and now we run into Peeves. This is just great" Peter mumbled to himself. "Be quiet and try to ignore him" Peter whispered back to the girls and indicated to the poltergeist.

The three edged along the wall and almost made it past Peeves until he noticed them out of the corner of his eye and turned around with an evil smirk on his face. "Petey, mate!" he said. "Why are you hiding from me? And are these new friends? I've never seen them before"

Peter nodded. "They just arrived here today" he said muttered, made to continue walking. Peeves cackled. "This could be a fun day for Peevesy" he laughed to himself while reaching behind a suit of armor and pulled out a basket of large water balloons.

Gabrielle was expressionless. "_No way would he throw those"_ thought Mandy as she watched her friend try to figure out what was happening. "RUN FOR IT!" Peter yelled as Peeves laughed maliciously and began throwing balloons at the three of them.

The girls ran after Peter down more corridors, dripping wet. They finally came to a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink puffy dress. "She looks like an opera singer" Gabrielle whispered to Mandy, who snickered.

"Password?" she asked Peter while eying the two girls up. "Temptatum Nacona" he said. The portrait swung forward and the three of the stepped in. A fire was blazing in the hearth and the colors of the room were brilliant reds and golds. The girls looked around the room in awe.

"_Nice digs" _Mandy thought.

"Your dorm is up the left staircase. It's the fifth door. You should probably go up and get changed" Peter suggested, wringing out his wet shirt. "I have to get back to class. Someone will be up here in alittle bitto get you for supper, unless you would like to explore on your own" he shrugged and walked out the door.

The girls walked up the left staircase and went through the fifth door. They walked in and found themselves standing in a circular dormitory with 5 four poster beds. They each found two unoccupied beds which they each took. They went through the trunks at the end of their beds and came concluded that these must be their new belongings.

They each changed into their new (and thankfully dry) Hogwarts robes and walked back downstairs. "We have two hours to waste" Gabrielle said. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Mandy grinned at her. "Let's go exploring!" she exclaimed, and the two left the common room.

A/N - This part was written by Mango. As usual, she now has brain cramps from thinking, but hopes you enjoy this part and keep R&R!!!


	7. Have we met?

After countless conversations with portraits and trying to avoid anymore run ins with Peeves, the girls had tired of their "exploring". Gabrielle stopped in front of a giant window that had a view of the lake. She sighed and leaned on the sill, staring at the giant tenticle that had appeared on the surface of the lake. Mandy stopped beside her. "This is boring, let's go back to the Common Room."She said.

"Mmmhmm ok."Gabby aggreed, tearing her eyes away from the window.

Mandy began walking down a hall and Gabby followed. Mandy paused in mid step, causing Gabrielle to crash into her. "Ow! Hey give a warning huh?" Gabrielle whined.

Mandy turned around and looked at her friend questioningly."Which way is it?"

"You don't know!" Gabrielle demanded.

"No, I thought you were paying attention to where we were going. Don't you know how to get back?"

"What do I look like, a freakin' map?"

"Yeah you're right, a blind person has a better sense of direction than you."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Ugh shut up!" Gabrielle glared at her."Let's split up okay? One of these hallways must lead back to the Common Room."

"Alright, I'll take the right one." Mandy aggreed, choosing a hallway. "See you there!" She waved and continued down the hall.

"_Guess I get the left then."_ Gabrielle sighed, and picked a hall in that direction.

Gabby wandered aimlessly through the castle, having no idea where she was going. She wasn't actually going to attempt to find her way back to the common room. That would be nearly impossible and highly improbable. You see Mandy really wasn't joking. A blind person does have a better sense of direction than Gabby.

"_Lalala....Hey! Didn't I pass that statue before?" _Gabrielle stopped and frowned at the familiar looking statue. She walked up to it and tapped it on the shoulder. "Hello. Have we met before?" Gabrielle asked and held out her hand. She burst into giggles at her own joke.Gabby played the scene over in her head and laughed even harder.

"I...am...SO...Funny!" She crowed, gasping for air. She plopped on the floor and leaned against the wall, holding her stomach. She let out a deep breathe "_Inhale...Exhale..Inhale...Exhale.."_ Once Gabrielle had calmed down she pulled herself from the hard stone floor and continued on her search for the Common Room or anything vaguely familiar.But not, of course, without saying goodbye to her new statue friend.

"_I wonder where Mandy is?" _She wondered and smiled faintly at the thought of her friend trying to find her way around. She almost had as bad a sense of direction as Gabby.ALMOST, but not quite.

A/N-Well there it is. Shibees chapter. It's kind of short mmkay? I'm sucha slacker. Arrr Matey. So..DUNH DUNH DUNH! Will Gabby find her way back to the common room? What happened to Mandy? Did she lose her way and get eaten by the giant squid? Will Peeves cause more trouble for the girls? And what about our new statue friend? Will he ever find true love? Tune in next chapter on "_Damn Those Portals!" _R&R kthnx!


End file.
